The Magnificent Seven
by McCanner
Summary: The American West. A time of violence, murder, thievery, and danger. One gang rides the desert looking for trouble and they are led by the conniving Percy Jackson. They call themselves the Magnificent Seven and this is the story of how the west was won. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Magnificent Seven

* * *

 **A/N: I recently had a history lecture on the American west and this idea popped into my head and I've been thinking about it ever since then. This story will have nothing to do with the Western movie of the same name. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything and all rights belong to their affiliated parties**

* * *

Reyna POV

Reyna never thought she and her sister, Hylla, would ever make it out of their home in Puerto Rico but here they sat on a train bound for New Mexico.

After making the boat trip across the Gulf of Mexico, Reyna and her sister hopped across many trains until they found one bound out west. They were currently hiding in an empty train car as they anxiously waited for their arrival.

As if on cue, the train started to slow down and Reyna shook her sister awake.

"Hylla, we're here," Reyna said with an excited tone.

Hylla was leaned back against the wall of the train car and when Reyna shook her she groggily leaned forward and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. A grin made it's way onto her face as the train came to a halt. Reyna and Hylla stood up and cracked open the train car door and peeked out to make sure no one was looking before grabbing their belongings and stepping out of the train and scurrying away.

Reyna could hardly contain her excitement as they entered the small Western town of Cloudcroft.

They had instructions to meet a man who could guide them around. The instructions said he would probably be at the local saloon. Reyna peered around until finding the saloon. It was a rather small building for a saloon but Reyna didn't pay much attention to the details of the place as she grabbed her sister's wrist and practically dragged her over to the saloon.

They entered the saloon to see a few tables scattered around and a bar off to one side with some people sat at the counter drinking. It was late in the afternoon so there was a decent crowd. A man also sat at a piano in the corner playing a tune that Reyna couldn't recognize.

Reyna decided to walk up to the man behind the counter who was serving people drinks and see if he knew the man that she was looking for.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked politely.

"Be with you in a second miss!" the man answered as he was pouring a man at the counter a glass of whiskey.

After he finished pouring the man his drink the man placed some coins on the counter and turned his attention back to his drink.

The man behind the counter looked to Reyna and gave her a friendly smile. He had a goatee and curly brown hair that was a tangled mess.

"Welcome to The Oasis, the best saloon in all the West," he said with a proud tone. The man at the counter let out a smirk as he took a sip out of whiskey. The bartender shot him a dirty look before looking back to Reyna with a smile.

"Don't mind him, my name's Grover," he said with a friendly expression. "What can I do for you today miss?" he asked.

"My name is Reyna and this is my sister Hylla and we were looking for a man named Nico di Angelo, we were told he could guide us to the edge of the frontier," Reyna said.

The man who Grover just scolded let out a laugh before downing the rest of his whiskey and turning his attention to Reyna.

"You're looking at him, and just call me Nico," he said.

He had messy black hair and olive colored skin. He had on a black a black duster with a black shirt and pants to match. What startled Reyna was his eyes, they were black, much like her own, but his eyes had the look of a deranged madman. Reyna could sense an aura of death coming of the man and it made her want to cower in fear but she stood her ground.

"Can you take us to the edge of the frontier?" Reyna asked with a tone of confidence.

Nico let out a sigh before running a hand through his hair. Reyna noticed that Nico had a revolver strapped to his waist. She also noticed an interesting looking skull ring on his hand as well.

"That's a dangerous trip miss, are you sure you want to?" Grover asked from behind the counter.

Reyna looked to Hylla who was standing behind her, she gave her a look asking for her sister's approval and Hylla responded with a simple nod of the head.

Reyna turned back to look at Nico and Grover.

"We're sure," she said.

* * *

After a brief walk from the saloon, Reyna followed Nico to the stagecoach they would be using to travel west.

She and Hylla dumped their belongings in the back before Nico spoke up.

"I'm gonna need one of you ladies to sit up front with me." he said.

Reyna and Hylla shared a look.

"I'll sit in the back, you can sit with the ghost boy," Hylla said with a smirk as she climbed into the back.

Reyna rolled her eyes and walked around to the front where Nico was sitting. He tossed her a bronze colored double barreled shotgun which Reyna nearly dropped when it was thrown to her.

"The hell is this thing for?" she asked. She had never once in her life fired a gun before and while she figured she would have to eventually, she didn't think she would have to at this point.

"It's a dangerous ride Reyna and someone has to be keep an eye out for trouble," he said as he took the reins in his hand.

Reyna just stood there frozen for a moment before shaking her fear away.

"This is what father told you about," she told herself.

Nico looked over to see Reyna still standing there and rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked with an irritated tone.

Reyna quickly jumped up into the passenger seat with the gun in tow as Nico whipped the horses to go and they were off.

Reyna was feeling a mixture of emotions at this point.

She felt excited that she was going on a new adventure with her sister. However, she also was scared of the danger that awaited her out on the frontier. Maybe, they'll be lucky and nothing bad will happen she hoped.

If only she had known had wrong she would be.


	2. Chapter 2

The Magnificent Seven

* * *

 **A/N: As I write this chapter, my Auburn Tigers are getting absolutely destroyed by LSU so this chapter might have some angst lol just kidding. Leave a review or a follow and make sure to check out my other stories and leave a review on them as well. Also, my bud Maelstrom J is doing a SYOC story called Olympus Has Fallen and I'm helping him out so you all should check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story**

* * *

Chapter 2

Reyna POV

The stagecoach rumbled along the dusty path and Reyna clenched the shotgun to her chest. Nico kept his eyes on the path and didn't even glance over in her direction.

Reyna didn't mind getting the silent treatment but she knew that if they were going to make this journey, it wouldn't hurt to try and make some conversation.

"So, how long have you been escorting people out here in the desert?" Reyna asked.

Nico responded with absolute and total silence.

Reyna huffed in exasperation before speaking again, "Ok, I know we just met but it wouldn't hurt to at least have a little bit of conversation!" she shouted.

Nico responded by shushing her immediately.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

Before Reyna could protest a howl could be heard nearby and Nico's eyes got wide.

"Coyotes, get ready to put that gun to use," he said as he whipped the reigns encouraging the horses to go faster.

Coyotes started emerging from the surrounding bushes and started charging the stagecoach. Reyna took aim with the shotgun snd pulled the trigger and was nearly sent flying out of the coach from the massive recoil.

She rubbed her shoulder and shot Nico a death glare. "I forgot to mention that gun has a lot of recoil," he said with a blush.

Reyna ignored him and fired off another shot and took out one of the charging coyotes that died with a quick yelp.

She reached for a box of shotgun shells that was in front of her but the stagecoach hot a bump in the road causing the box to tumble over the edge.

"Shit, we don't have any more ammo Nico," Reyna said as Nico kept his focus on the reigns.

Reyna took her eyes off of their attacker for a second and one of the beats launched up and latched its jaws onto her arm.

Reyna screamed in pain as she punched the mutt in the snout and it let out a yelp as it let go of her arm. Blood started to ooze out of her arm as she felt dizzy.

"Nico...I...I," she mumbled as her vision started to go black.

"Reyna! Do not quit on me!" Nico yelled as he shook Reyna trying to keep her conscious.

Several gunshots rung out from the horizon as Reyna looked over and saw seven dark figures riding in with their revolvers aimed to the sky firing off rounds to scare the coyotes away.

As the figures got closer Reyna spotted one who had raven black hair and seemed to be their leader make his way over as the coyotes took off running away.

The last thing Reyna saw before she blacked out was the leader made his way over on his horse and introduced himself to Reyna.

"Hey there miss, the name's Percy," he said and Reyna lost consciousness.

* * *

Reyna woke up laying down in a clearing with a fire nearby. She heard the sound of laughter and conversation and could recognize her sister's voice along with Nico's.

Reyna sat up and saw that she was laying at a makeshift campsite and there was a campfire set up with nine people sitting around it sharing some laughs. It was also nighttime and Reyna couldn't recognize where she currently is. She looked over at her arm that the coyote had bitten and noticed that a bandage had been applied and it didn't hurt quite as bad anymore. It was still sore but that was much better than it had been when she didn't think she would be alive.

"Looks like our guest is awake," the guy who called himself Percy said as he walked over and helped Reyna make her way over to the campfire.

All the people walked over and started introducing themselves to her starting with a girl who liked like an Indian.

"My name's Piper and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," she said.

"Wait, as in the goddess of love?" Reyna asked.

Piper bit her lip and gave a nervous look to Percy who let out a sigh.

"That's correct, we're all children of the Greek and Roman gods," he said.

"Why should I believe you?" Reyna asked.

Percy gave a look to a blonde haired girl who nodded as if giving him permission to continue.

Percy lifted his shirt up over his head to reveal two brand marks on either side of his body. There was a trident placed on his stomach and Percy turned his back to Reyna to reveal a number seven.

"The trident is my father's brand, the brand of Poseidon," he said.

"What's the other brand for?" Reyna asked.

Percy managed a smirk and so did everyone minus Nico and Hylla who just shook their heads.

"That's my brand that shows that I am a member of the Magnificent Seven," he said.

"Never heard of them," Reyna said.

"WHAT?!" everyone except Nico and Hylla yelled surprised.

"We're the most notorious gang in all the Wild West!" a curly haired Latino boy shouted.

"How the Hades have you not heard of us?!" Piper yelled.

"I just got here, sorry if I didn't know about you guys me and my sister just wanted to explore the west and get away from our home in Puerto Rico," Reyna said.

The group became silent as Percy walked over to Reyna and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"We have a lot to talk about," he said as he motioned for her to take a seat by the fire.


End file.
